Garments are commonly designed with straps for both functional (support) and aesthetic (decorative) purposes. Garments having straps include, among other things, bras, lingerie, swimsuits and various tops. Common examples of garment straps include, among other things, shoulder straps, garter straps, trouser suspenders and sock suspenders. Oftentimes, the straps are designed to be removed and/or interchanged to allow the user more versatility. As an example, a very popular bra design is the convertible bra. With a convertible bra, the bra strap can be detached and rearranged in different configurations depending on the outer garment.
Typically, straps are connected to a garment via a clip configured with a closed loop permanently affixed to one end of the strap. Attached to the loop is a fixed C-shaped retention member having a hooked end for engaging with a garment strap eye attached to the garment at the garment's strap connection point(s), the eye generally being constructed of fabric or plastic. Although commonly used throughout the clothing industry, this configuration can be quite problematic for several reasons. First of all, when detaching a strap from a garment, the hooked end of the clip commonly becomes snagged on the eye, adding difficulty and frustration to the reconfiguration process, especially in a hurried situation. As a further consequence of the user's frustration that builds in these situations, a clip, commonly constructed of thin plastic or metal, becomes subject to breakage and/or deformity. Contrary to the aforementioned issue, another problem that commonly arises with the current clip technology is the unexpected uncoupling of the strap from the garment. This issue arises when the hook fails to retain the cloth loop, causing the strap to separate from the article, potentially resulting in an embarrassing wardrobe malfunction for the user.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a garment strap clip that provides consistent ease of uncoupling and reconfiguration of the strap. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a clip that securely fastens the strap to the garment, and prevents unexpected and/or unwanted uncoupling of the strap from the garment.